There are no more good people only survivors
by Fangirl211
Summary: what if Beth gets out of the prison on her own and not with Daryl? while everyone else makes their way to terminus. what if Beth saves everyone in terminus and not carol?*please take a chance on this story* (BethxDaryl) most walking dead characters will be featured in this fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my first walking dead fan fiction it takes place after the prison Beth gets out on her own not with Daryl. She finds out things she never knew about herself. While the rest of the group as they all find each other goes to terminus. What would happen if Beth saved them and not carol?**_

A scream emitted from my throat as a walker grabbed my arm with its cold bloody hand. I turned and swung at the walker's throat with my machete its head falling to the ground. Bending down slowly I jammed my machete in the walker's skull. More walkers came their every step making leaves crunch as they slowly moved closer. All my mind could think of was the need to survive and get home back to my group my family. I kept fighting until all 20 of the walkers were dead forming a circle surrounding me. Looking down a small sigh escape my lips, "You will show them that you're a survivor stronger than they all thought", I told myself while kicking a loose rock in front of me while walking.

I slowed my pace when the sound of someone crying filled my ears, but it wasn't a women or a child pushing a branch aside that was blocking my view I saw a baby wrapped in a purple blanket."shh your safe I'm here shh please be quiet," I pleaded looking around ready to take down any walkers who heard the child's cry. "Great exactly what was needed a baby with me," I stated sarcastically. Seeing movement I looked closer a walker a women right by where the baby was found. Holding the child close to my shoulder, as the walker crawled towards me guts hanging out mixing with the dirt and leaves. Quickly I jammed my machete in the walker's skull quickly pulling it out with ease. By now the baby was quite not making a sound her eyes closed while she slept. For the first time in forever a sense of peace washed over me while watching the child sleep, while making my way towards the train tracks.

While walking along the rusty train tracks there was a sign still too far to see what it said but it had some sort of words on it. The closer the sign was getting the more the words were becoming readable. I glanced at the sign Written in blood it said "glen come to terminus -Maggie". Stepping back tears started to fill my eyes "my own sister didn't even think I could survive she thinks I am weak", was the only thing filling my mind. At first I felt love for her that she would always be here for me all I feel now is pure hatred for her even she didn't believe in me. "Wait did that sign say that she was going to terminus," remembering something about terminus the memories came back. While coming here these men were talking about terminus that they trick people in to coming saying that they will be safe, have food, and shelter but really they just kill them and eat them to survive. "Oh no I need to find them" I whispered to myself to try to keep the sleeping baby in my arms asleep.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this please comment some ideas and some things I can fix. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_To answer some of your questions it has been about a week since Beth has been out of the prison I will do some flash backs soon of what happened in that week. I hope you enjoy this chapter please keep commenting and giving me ideas. I will try to have a chapter up every other day. _**

It was still light outside but now that I have a baby with me needing to find shelter earlier is more important. On the edge of the tracks there is a small gas station. I felt my self-start to speed up my pace because the sun was starting to set. Looking down in my arms was a smiling baby. "what's your name you look about as old as judith oh I hope Judith go out okay", I said with a worried tone." I'll call you ruby, always wanted a baby named ruby I think it suits you," I said while ruby let out a small bubbly laugh.

The closer we got to the gas station the more worried I got about finding food there. I stepped up the small step and the rusty blue door and a small gold bell rung as it was opened. That bell on the door reminded me of the market Maggie, and I went to every Saturday. I felt a small sad smile creep over my lips. Looking inside it wasn't much. Seeing a baby aisle quickly I walked over to it seeing some food a bottle and a black baby carrier. "Finally some luck" I said and started to tear at the bag.

After looking around for a while I had found a few cans of food, a new backpack, the baby stuff, water, and one chocolate bar that was hidden behind the counter. I checked every room just to be sure no walkers were around. Grabbing a red fuzzy blanket from my stack of supplies I spread it out across the cold floor. I sat ruby on the blanket and made her some food. "Here you go ruby" I stated as I fed her. Some of the food ran down her face I laughed at that. After she ate her food it was getting dark outside. Grabbing a lantern before it got dark I turned it on so I could still see to be on the lookout for any nearby walkers. Looking around the dark little market that feeling of being alone was going away. Soon I will see my group again and having even a child with me made that lonely feeling inside start to go away.

**_Hey sorry this was so short _****_I hope you still liked this chapter. Hopefully on Thursday I will post the next chapter it will be longer don't worry. Keep commenting and giving me ideas _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey guys sorry for not posting for a long time:( I was really busy with life and other stuff so here it is the next chapter I hope you like it. :)**_

While gazing out at the beautiful sunrise a loud bang came from the back of the store. Looking over at ruby her eyes were closed and she was sleeping so peacefully, just looking at ruby made me feel less alone. Hearing the loud noise again made me become more alert. Turning my head to look at the back of the small store I grabbed a small knife and walked over to the back.

While approaching the back of the store I looked to make sure ruby was still asleep. As I walked closer Hearing it again I looked over at the old dirty bathroom looking at that brown chipped door I twisted the gold door knob and slowly pulled the door toward me. As the door opened further all I could hear was the sound of walkers. I felt one grab my arm grabbing, my knife I jammed it in the side of the walkers skull as it fell to the ground more started to gather around the door. "Crap there must be a hole somewhere in the wall back there," I said while trying to close the door to buy some time. More hands started to grab at me from behind the door. Quickly I got the door closed and locked it and hoped that it would be enough time to get ruby out.

Turning back to the front of the store I ran to grab ruby and the supplies. The small baby's eyes started to open and she let out an ear piercing cry. The walkers started to bang on the door harder. I strapped the black baby carrier to my stomach and grabbed the wailing child and strapped her in. "you're okay ruby sh," I whispered trying to sooth her.

I slung the backpack over both of my shoulders and had my guns and knife ready. I looked at the door and got ready to sprint out. By now ruby started to cry less but was still pretty loud. "We will survive ruby okay we will run out those doors in 1... 2... 3..." I said as I heard the doors lock break that was behind me .I sprinted out of the front door shooting at the walkers that got to close for comfort.

I didn't stop running for about an hour my calves were starting to burn, but I couldn't stop yet we had to go until we could find somewhere safe. After a while I started to feel myself Slow down and I wondered off the tracks. A cabin by a small blue lake appeared in the distance feeling myself slow down I looked closer at the cabin. As I looked in the window Shadowy figures crossed the room. "These people could be murdered or they could help me break in to terminus and save rick and everyone else who fell into their trap", I kept debating it in my mind trying to decide to trust them or not.

_**please keep commenting and following for updates I already have the next chapter halfway done so I hopefully will update very soon I hope you enjoyed this thx for all your support!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey guys sorry for not posting in awhile but here it is I wanted to make it better but I have to study for a really big test tomorrow. I hope you like it :)**_

I grabbed my gun and walked to the back of the small cabin. As I turn slowly around the corner, a walker came out of nowhere. I grabbed a knife out of my boot. Trying not to get the baby hurt I turned and tried to step away but the walker's hand latched on to my shoulder. Using my knife I cut the walkers decaying hand off, and stabbed it in the skull. I sighed as the walker's corpse fell to the ground. "Are you okay ruby", I whispered to her as I pealed the walker's hand off of my shoulder. I kissed her on the top of her head. Slowly I opened the back door to the cabin and stepped in quietly. I Sat ruby down right by the kitchen door just in the case they try to shoot me.

I walked into the kitchen. "put your all your weapons down now" I said as two familiar people turned around. "Beth" familiar voice said. I slowly lowered my gun and look to the left to see Tyreese and carol. I ran over to carol and hugged her. "Beth oh my god your alive", carol said as she wrapped her arms around me so tight I couldn't breathe. When I let go I turned to Tyreese he smiled at me with a smile of pure joy. "I'm glad to see you made it," he stated. "Who is this", she pointed to the child sitting on the floor behind me. I picked ruby up once again and said "this is ruby I found in the middle of nowhere", I explained. "We got Judith out" carol pointed to the child asleep in Tyreese's arms.

After Putting ruby and Judith in a small pink bedroom I shut the door and walked back to the kitchen. An awkward silence filled the room. "I thought you guys would go to terminus like the others", I said. "We saw this cabin in the middle of nowhere and thought we could wait a few days then make our way there after we rested", carol stated. "Terminus isn't a safe haven, they trap people, keep them in crates until they kill them and eat them", I said in a cold voice. "Wait what, but everyone is at terminus everyone who survived probably went ", carol acknowledged.

"I know and I am going to go save them", I stated with a loud clear voice. "You, Beth you can barely kill walkers what if you have to kill a human, we are going with you", carol demanded. " I should have known that you also think I'm weak out of everybody I thought at least you would believe in me but I guess I was wrong", I hissed at carol as I stood up. " Beth she didn't mean it like that I meant a lot of people must be guarding that place you just can't do it alone you will die you need us we will be there if you get in trouble", Tyreese pleaded. "I am stronger than both think and this is how I will prove it to all of you. I am not that innocent girl anymore just gives me three days and if I don't come back you can go out and find me but at least give me a chance" I begged carol.

I **_wish I had time to make changes and make it better but I haven't uploaded in so long so I had to put something up. we are getting so close to the terminus part. yay I have been waiting so long to write that scene so yep. well enough of my ranting hope you liked it keep commenting and giving me ideas. I will be updating very soon so be on the look out for the next chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**hey sorry for not posting for awhile:( this chapter is kind of short so keep giving me ideas hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 5

A blanket of silence filled the room. I looked out the window to see dark clouds filling the bright blue sky. A soft voice spoke breaking the long silence. "fine" carol stated. A worried look painted its self on Tyreese's face. "carol she could get killed if she goes alone", he said. "it's her choice not ours plus she said in two days if she doesn't come back we can go find her," carol mumbled to him. "we have it settled then I am going", I stated as I got up and walked out of the room.

I grabbed my backpack and got a few more bottles of water and some food. Looking around The kitchen a big sigh left my exhausted body. I heard footsteps behind me it was carol. "what if I fail," I said. "Beth you can't go in thinking you are going to fail", carol said. She grabbed a protein bar from the drawer and walked out of the kitchen. I zipped up my backpack looked around to see if I needed anything else in the kitchen and slung my black backpack over my shoulder and walked out.

In the living room Tyreese and carol sat on the couch playing with ruby and Judith. I strapped my sheath back on my upper left thigh with a small dagger and put a small gun in my boot. I strapped my machete to my back and another gun on my side. I Pulled my hair back with a red rubber band into a high ponytail. "here Beth", carol said as she handed my a bullet proof vest. "we found it on the way here on a cop we thought you could use it". I gave her a smile as a small thanks and strapped it on my chest. I put my backpack on my shoulders and took a deep breath. " take care of ruby okay", I stated as I walked over to the small child and kissed her on the cheek. " I will be back for you", i whispered.

I walked towards the brown door and turned the gold rusted door knob trying not to look back. Thoughts racing around in my mind about failing, succeeding, getting caught, and making a fool of myself. I pushed those negative thoughts to the back of my busy mind. "I can do this", I mumbled to myself for reassurance as I stepped out of the door into the gloomy morning.

_** the next two chapters I am going to have so much fun writing and hopefully you will like them. I am hoping to have chapter 6 up by Saturday or Friday. keep commenting, giving me ideas, and favoriting :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am so sorry for not updating in a long time and I hope you guys like this chapter it's longer than I usually write comment if you like these long chapters. its almost summer for me so I can start updating and more and yeah... well enjoy! sorry if I have a lot of mistakes in this chapter I didn't have much time to edit and I wanted to put this chapter up right away. **_

Chapter 6

As my first foot touched the ground I was off. This was my chance and probably the only chance I am going to get so I couldn't mess it up. I started off walking but then I started to run like I had a need to get there. "I need a plan", I mumbled to myself, as slow even breathes escaped my lips. "Most likely walkers would be surrounding terminus", I stated. Different scenarios and plans floated around in my head.

Slowing down from my run I caught my breath and then started running again, but I stopped in my tracks when I heard an ear piercing scream and the loud boom of a gunshot ringing through the trees. I peered around a tall tree to see two men standing over a bleeding woman no older than 25. Her dirty blond hair was stained with dark red blood. Pushing her hair away from her shoulder she revealed a bloody bullet wound. Her bright green eyes filled with fear as she flipped over on her stomach and tried to pull herself up using a tree branch but couldn't. One of the men flipped her over on her back pulling at her jeans. The other man with gross rotting teeth was pinning the women's arms down as the other tugged at her jeans the man with rotting teeth said "I want my go after you so she better still have a little fight left in her after your done".

Before he could do anything else I stepped out of the bushes "don't you dare fucking touch her", I stated in a strong non wavering voice. With a cold laugh the man with the rotting teeth said as he let go of the women's arms and stood up "and what's a little thing like you going to do to stop us?" The women pinned under the other man tried to get free but didn't succeed as he stood her up putting the gun to her head. Tears started to stream from her eyes rolling down her dirty cheeks leaving a clean path to where the tears fell. " we Should just kill her Kevin I mean the one standing here is much better and probably has more fight in her and I like it when they fight back", the man with the rotting brown teeth said as he looked me up and down.

Lunging at me with a small blade I saw the man with rotting brown teeth's name on some kind of ID badge. Without him even being able to react I pulled my machete off my back and slit his throat. Still holding the jet black gun to the young women's head Kevin the one holding the woman said "I will kill her then I will kill you for killing my brother"! Before I could grab my gun I heard a loud boom.

The young woman fell to the ground eyes wide. grabbing my gun I held it up and shot the man standing in front of me right between the eyes. I ran over to the young woman and got on my knees and pulled her head in my lap. A soft shaking voice said "go before the walkers get here I'm fine just don't let me turn into one of them. Please kill me don't let me change into one of them." The bullet hit her in the chest I could see blood staining her yellow button up shirt. "Don't worry I won't let you turn I'm so sorry I couldn't save you I was to slow and now you have to pay with your life", I mumbled as I felt tears start to come down my face. "Don't cry darlin' it's okay you did save me from hours of torture and pain. Please just stop them stop those evil people please stop them..." she said before the last breath escaped her lips.

Wiping the tears from my face I grabbed the small dagger from my sheath. I took and deep breath and stabbed the women in the head. As I picked up my machete and put my knife back in the sheath I saw something. Walking over to the man I looked closer at his ID badge TERMINUS was printed on the top in bold letters. I felt more anger than before now I had to stop them not just to prove myself and save my group but to avenge all of the people who have died by their hands.

**_the next few chapter are going to be so much fun writing! I hope you like this chapter sorry about all the grammar and punctuation mistakes I didn't have much time to edit and read over it. please keep commenting, following, and favoriting_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't posted for awhile:( I didn't like the way this chapter was written and its okay now but I could make I better. sorry for all the grammar mistakes I really just wanted to get this chapter up for you guys since I haven't updated in so long... :(**_

I had felt more anger towards terminus than I ever did before, because just watching that defenseless women killed right In front of me made something click in my brain and it told me that I should have no mercy on any of those people. I kneeled down by the man who had shot the young women. Checking his pocket I got a better look at the terminus badge he had and shook my head at the thought that people got greedy enough to kill each other to survive and not work together. A thought crossed my mind that hadn't in a while maybe innocent good people didn't exist in this world anymore all the people that are left are the ruthless killers. Putting the man's badge down I walked over to the other man the one that tried to kill me I took his blade and put it in my backpack. I searched all the pockets to see if he had anything that I could use. In one of his jacket pockets I found a map of terminus studying it I found a path leading to it so I started to walk towards the building filled with murderers.

After walking around the fence once without getting caught I walked back to the back of the fence and started putting a plan together of how I would get in. I saw 4 guards around the front and 2 more at the back. From behind a tree I looked up at the tall building and saw 2 more guards on the roof. "All I need to do is get in the back of the building somehow" as I thought I remembered something. "When Michonne came she blended in with the walkers and walked right up to the gate without them seeing her by rubbing guts on her clothes" I whispered to myself. Seeing a walker close by me i quietly walked over and killed it. I laid the walker down on its back and cut into it getting blood and guts on my hands I rubbed it all over my body covering my face, clothes, and legs. I took a deep breath the smell of rotting meat and dirt filled my nose. "I can do this all I have to do is stay calm" I reassured myself. I can't go into that building as a sweet farm girl I needed to be a cold blooded killer with no mercy whatsoever.

While putting my backpack by a tree I had made a mental list of the supplies I had so I would know when and what to use. I covered my bag with leaves and snuck under the small hole in the fence. As slowly as possible I walked towards a group of walkers and blended in with them. I could barely breath I just wanted to run up to the back door of that big building run in and save my family. Finally I made it to the back of building seeing the guards at the back door I snuck up behind one of the men and slit his throat while the other was turned I used my knife and jammed it in the back center of his skull making sure they were dead I made my way to the door. Opening the back door I quietly snuck in holding my breath as I closed the heavy door. Every step I made had to be practically silent. Finally I found the room my friends were in I watched for a second studying their movements and counting how many people where in the room\\. They had rick, glen, Daryl, bob, and about four others with their hands tied behind their backs and something covering all of their mouths. A man with a bat and another with a knife stood behind one person at a time and the man with the bat hit the victim as the other man used the knife to slit his throat. They then got to glen and I could see the man with the bat make a move to hit glen but before he could swing I stepped in the room and shot him in the center of the forehead and also shot the man with the knife as the shots rang out all around the room I said, "you best let my friends go before I kill you all"! Complete shock crossed everybody's face when I grabbed the leader and held a knife to his throat.

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**I hope you liked this chapter. keep commenting and favoriting be on the look out for the next chapter. I am going to love writing the next chapter so hopefully it will be up by next weekend.**_


End file.
